


behind a mirror

by gardenofstars (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Civil War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/gardenofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—tentang kita yang juga pernah berandai-andai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind a mirror

disclaimer: _penulis tidak mengambil profit dalam bentuk apapun dari cerita_.

.

 **behind a mirror**  
(—tentang kita yang juga pernah berandai-andai.)

.

.

#

.

Hari lain tanpa Bucky, lagi. Aneh (atau, Steve lebih suka menyebut keadaan ini ‘anakronisme’; karena tidak adanya Bucky lagi-lagi membuatnya seperti terasingkan.)

Lalu ia mengagumi cermin; dan dunia yang bisa dibayangkan di baliknya. Dunia paralel, di mana lawan dari kenyataanlah yang hidup, dan ia perlahan sudah bisa menggambarkan dunia yang akan ia alami di dalam sana. Tentang ia dan sains yang tak jadi menjamah dirinya, tentang ia yang bisa membangun keluarga dan hidupnya berakhir tak lama setelah dunia menjadi ‘damai’ kembali setelah Perang Dunia II. Takkan ia tahu tentang dunia yang serba cepat, serba tak terduga, serba digital, dan dirinya di seberang sana itu pun takkan pernah punya ide tentang dunia di balik cermin karena dia takkan pernah menemui alam raya yang penuh kemungkinan akan menjadi nyatanya ide tergila sekalipun.

Dan ia menutup mata, suatu malam, di tengah-tengah kesunyian ia meniti petak-petak imajinasi. Tentang kemungkinan, tentang isi di balik cermin versi lain. Bagaimana dengan hidupnya, beberapa waktu setelah ia meninggalkan esnya, beberapa lama setelah ia tertawa kaku untuk pertama kali di dunia yang telah berubah; jikalau perselisihan _itu_ tak terjadi dan ia masih berada di markas utama, dengan Vision yang terus-terusan minta maaf pada Wanda soal pintu dan penyalahgunaan dinding, Natasha yang mengutak-atik rubik lima kali lima, Sam merancang miniatur helikopter nirawak atas dasar keisengan belaka, dan, _barangkali_ , Bucky berada di suatu ruangan dengan film hitam-putih yang ditatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

“Pernah, suatu waktu,” dia bisa mendengar Natasha bercerita di dalam kepalanya, dan karena itu ia membuka mata, “aku ditinggalkan sendirian di dalam ruangan yang pengap. Gerah.”

Kisah-kisah Natasha selalu berada dalam sudut yang aneh dalam pikirannya, sudut yang terasing namun tak berarti buruk. Bukan aneh, bukan ganjil, hanya selalu menarik. Di balik dinding yang tak bisa ia jangkau, masa remaja dan mendewasa Nat terjadi. Dan selalu menyenangkan untuk mengetahui hal yang tak diduga.

“Aku, yang besar di Rusia, dingin dan akrab dengan sinar matahari yang tak seberapa, merasa tempat itu terlalu menggelisahkan.”

Dia bercerita hal ini di depan kaca, saat matahari seperempat tingginya dari bidang langit barat. Saat itu ia tak tahu motifnya sendiri mengapa ia membawa satu mug kopi ke lantai teratas, dan saat itu pula ia melihat Natasha memangku gitar milik Wanda.

“Suasana mulai mengacaukan pikiranku. Aku mulai merasakan ruangan yang menyempit dan aku mulai berhalusinasi. Aku seperti bisa melihat diriku di tembok; padahal tak ada kaca di sekeliling. Dan aku melihat hidupku di belakang kaca tak terlihat itu, mundur bertahun-tahun sebelum aku direkrut.”

Dan Steve mendengar petikan gitar yang jernih. Kekuatan pikiran, dan memori, dirasanya, adalah sisi terbaik alam semesta walau ia tak pernah bergerak dan beranjak dengan aktif. Planet-planet luar biasa karena perputarannya, matahari karena gerakan tarian prominensanya; quasar karena pergerakannya, dan benda-benda angkasa lain karena pergeseran merahnya. Mereka dikagumi karena gerak nyata; tetapi pikiran, selalu luar biasa meski mereka tak pernah beranjak dari mana-mana kecuali dalam lingkup tengkorak bersendi mati.

“Aku membayangkan dunia yang biasa. Aku lahir dan besar di Moskow, aku menikah dan punya keluarga, aku selesai di dalam Rusia.”

Steve duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Menunduk. Oh, ya, _benar sekali_. Manusia hanya bisa membayangkan.

“Kita selalu bisa membayangkan. Namun seandainya kita selalu bisa mewujudkan, barangkali dunia ini sudah berjuta kali dibangun ulang dari abunya sendiri.” Natasha lantas tersenyum miring. Lipstik merahnya telah memudar, Steve begitu jelas mengingatnya. Dia tidak membawa kopi tetapi aroma mulutnya bercerita tentang kopi pekat yang baru saja dihabiskannya dari mug kelabu favoritnya.

“Kau bisa memainkannya?” Steve mengedikkan dagu, saat itu, tetapi ia bisa mendengar dirinya sendiri benar-benar mengatakan hal serupa saat ini, mengulanginya, tetapi hanya pada jendela kaca kamarnya. Kamarnya yang jauh di dalam hutan, di dalam gedung kaku-kelabu yang tak punya nama.

“Bisa,” Natasha tertawa kecil (dan Steve bertanya-tanya apakah seperti itu caranya tertawa saat ia masih menjadi seorang _Natalia muda_ ).

Petikan-petikan tanpa keindahan terdengar.

“Di dunia di balik cermin,” tambah Natasha, tersenyum dan membuat Steve melakukan hal serupa.

Lalu Steve menerka. Jika ia bangun masih sebagai orang yang sama seperti 75 tahun lalu, dan senyuman juga tawa Natasha tetap seperti apa adanya—

—mungkin mereka akan bangun di tempat yang sama malam ini.

Dan ia tak menemukan cermin.

( _Melainkan, dirinya sendiri di mata Natasha._ )

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: teruntuk pada seorang nona yang bernaung di bawah nama pena yucc, terima kasih atas semangatnya agar daku bisa debut di sini ;; probably too simple for a so-called 'drabble debut', but ... yeah. hehe. teehee.


End file.
